The Way It Started
by Cinnamon Silver Tiger
Summary: Draco's mind was spinning. Theo and Hermione? But Theo was engaged to Daphne Greengrass! How long had it been going on for? Theo KNEW how Draco felt about Hermione! How dare he! Set during "eighth year" HG/DM HG/Theo Nott ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** After taking a much needed break after finishing Taking Chances I'm back with a little one-shot. This has nothing to do with that set of stories. Set after the war, a handful of students return to finish out their education. I am currently taking requests if they fall under my guidelines for what I'll write.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

He watched her intently as they sat in class listening to Professor Slughorn drone on about an advanced version of the Polyjuice potion. Gone was the bushy hair, replaced by long wavy locks that were still messy in their own right, but one would say they were sexy instead of a tangled mess. She had grown into her body since the last time he had had enough time to look at her properly and not when she throwing curses at Death Eaters or when she had been screaming in pain on the floor of his Manor.

Her eyes were hard amber orbs that only shone these days when she was speaking in class or learning something that particularly interested her. He could tell she was barely listening, her thoughts somewhere other than the lesson they were receiving.

There had only been a few other Gryffindor's that had returned alongside her to finish out their seventh year. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley were the two that she was closest with, the others names were those he couldn't remember and they weren't very close with the Gryffindor Princess. Even though she did have friends that were still there, he had noticed that she spent a lot of time just staring off into space by herself. What he would have given to be inside her mind in those moments.

He had fought against his interest in her for years before finally giving into it in their fourth year. She was everything he had been taught was inferior to him. She didn't belong in their world and he took every opportunity to remind her of it. But he could never deny that she did better than him in every class, that she had earned the respect of every Professor by working hard and receiving the top marks in all their classes, that she had earned the respect of almost every student in every house; something he couldn't even buy. Not that he had actually tried to buy anyone's respect.

Then came their fourth year and he had basically been too busy hanging out with the boys from Durmstrang and ogling the girls from Beauxbaton's to even give her a second thought. How he had missed Viktor Krum's growing interest in her, he would never know. But he had, and Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball, and when they had entered the Great Hall together his breath had caught in his throat as she had looked every bit as beautiful as any of the Beauxbaton girls. After that it was like his whole view on her just crumbled. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful that night, and the image continued to haunt him even when she returned to her normal bushy haired self afterwards.

Draco stirred from his thoughts when he noticed that everybody was gathering their things and heading for the door to the classroom. He looked down at his own parchment and realized he hadn't taken any notes for the class. He was about to look over to see if Theo had taken any notes but he stopped when he realized that the girl he had spent all of class thinking about was standing right in front of him. He looked up at her with a shocked look plain on his face, but he quickly covered it when he realized that she wasn't looking at him but at Theo. He glanced at his friend then back to the pretty witch, wondering why she had approached them.

"Theo." She greeted simply.

"Hermione." Theo responded. Draco watched as a small smile appeared on her face, her eyes sparkling they way they only did in class.

"I was wondering if you had finished your part of our Ancient Runes project?" She calmly asked.

Draco was still watching the exchange with interest, annoyed that she hadn't even looked at him or acknowledged him in any way. He watched as Theo smiled at her, a genuine smile that Theo didn't use often, and nodded at her.

"Of course I finished it, I _do_ want to get a good grade on our project." Theo said smoothly, picking up his bag and standing from his seat.

"Perfect." Hermione said warmly, then turning her head towards Draco she nodded at him.

"Draco." She walked off before he could even utter a reply.

It was the first time he had ever heard her say his name. It sounded so perfect coming from her lips. He smirked as he picked up his bag and turned towards Theo.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" He asked him. Theo just smiled and shook his head.

"Exactly what it sounded like mate. We have a project were working on together in Ancient Runes."

"What's with all the smiles?" Draco asked.

"Jealous Draco? You sound like a girl." Theo laughed at him. Draco bristled and frowned at him, following him out the door of the classroom.

He and Theo had been friends since they were children. They had even been closer than him and Blaise had been, even though Blaise had fought alongside him in the war. Theo's Mother had left his Father and taken Theo with her, not wanting her or her son to get caught up in the war. Draco remembered wishing it would have been that simple for him and his Mother to leave his Father before the war had gotten out of hand. But it was what it was, and what it was, was over now.

Theo knew all of Draco's secrets from when they were children up until now, and Draco knew all of his, or so he thought. Theo knew how he felt about the Gryffindor Princess, so the fact that he had never mentioned they were working together on a project troubled Draco. Why would he keep something like that from him?

He watched both of them throughout the rest of the day. Neither one of them had even so much as looked at each other again. The bothersome feeling he had over Theo not saying anything to him faded away and he quit looking to see if there was something that he was perhaps missing.

He found himself lost in his thoughts about her saying his name again during dinner. He had barely touched his food and he kept stealing glances at her from across the Great Hall. He half heartedly was listening to a conversation Theo was having with a sixth year he didn't know the name of when he looked at her again, only to find that she was watching him. His first instinct was to look away but he held her gaze like a deer caught in headlights. She studied him, curiously, her eyes hard and cautious. He was vaguely aware that the female Weasley was speaking to her, trying to capture her attention. He raised an eyebrow towards Hermione who gave him a small smirk in response before turning her attention to the red head.

He looked around to see if anyone had caught their exchange, but no one was paying attention to them. He turned towards Theo and tried to engage in the conversation he was having but found he couldn't take his mind off of the pretty witch and the smirk she had given him.

* * *

Later that evening Draco walked back to the Slytherin dungeons after a long walk around the black lake. It had become routine for him to take a walk before retiring for the evening, it usually helped to clear his head however tonight all he could think about was the day's events.

The fact that she had looked at him and said his name, smirked at him in the Great Hall, the fact that she had obviously made friends with Theo; it gave him hope that maybe she would start acknowledging him. Since the walk hadn't been successful in clearing his head, he was thinking that maybe he could find the courage to just talk to her. Clearly she wasn't against making friends with Slytherins if she was on speaking terms with Theo.

He heard a noise and looked up to see the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts, walking ahead of him in the empty corridor. He looked around to find that they were indeed alone and while she was a bit further ahead of him, it would be the perfect opportunity to approach her. Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something though, a door to an empty classroom opened and she was pulled inside.

Draco picked up his pace and crept quietly up to the classroom to see who had pulled her in. If it was someone that was trying to threaten her then he would play the part of the knight in shining armor and come to her rescue, he couldn't have planned it better himself. He made his way slowly to the edge of the door and realized that whoever had pulled Hermione in hadn't shut the door completely. It was open enough for him to hear their voices and see what was going on.

He pulled back in shock to see that the person to pull her in had been none other than Theo. What the hell was Theo doing in an empty classroom with her? Working on an Ancient Runes project was one thing, pulling her into an empty classroom this late at night was another.

He leaned forward again to see what was going on, anger etched across his features. What he saw however, softened them almost immediately. Hermione had silent tears running down her face. What the hell had Theo done?

"We agreed Theo. This was always part of the deal." Hermione said softly. Theo reached down and put a finger under her chin lifting her face to look at him. Draco didn't like this, they were in far too intimate a position.

"I don't want to end this." Theo said in a whisper.

"We agreed that as soon as one of us started to feel something more we would end this. As soon as this became more than a stress reliever from all that has been going on, we would be adults and walk away." She said, her voice was shaky, but she held Theo's eyes.

Draco's mind was spinning. Theo and Hermione? But Theo was engaged to Daphne Greengrass! How long had it been going on for? Theo KNEW how Draco felt about Hermione! How dare he!

"I know we agreed to be adults. But there's still half the school year left 'Mione. Don't make me finish this year having to watch you from across a room." Theo said. A look of anger flashed across Hermione's eyes.

"Like I have to watch you and Daphne?! It was enough in the beginning Theo. Merlin, we barely spoke to each other when we weren't shagging in empty classrooms. After the Room of Requirement everything changed and you know it! It changed for us both. I don't want to watch you with her all day knowing that it's my bed your sleeping in at night. It's wrong. You two may not love each other but you're going to be married for the rest of your lives. I will not sit on the sidelines and be your mistress Theo…I deserve better than that."

Draco felt like he was going to be sick. So they had been shagging? From the sounds of it, it had been going on for a while. Was there even a project they were working on or had that been code for them to meet up? Draco knew Theo wasn't ready to marry Daphne, neither one of them could stand the Greengrass sisters, but shagging Hermione Granger? Theo knew how Draco felt about her how could he do something like this?

"I know you deserve better than that. I was never going to ask you to be my mistress. You think I haven't tried to get out of this marriage? Even if there was any way to convince my Mother to not force me to marry her she would never-"

"Approve of you marrying me." Hermione finished for him softly. "She would never approve of you marrying a Muggle born."

Theo hung his head and as he wiped her tears away.

"I don't know what else to do 'Mione. I'm out of options."

"No Theo, you always have options. But honestly…I understand. Really I do." Her tears had slowed and she was looking up at him adoringly. It was like a train wreck that you just couldn't look away from for Draco. His mouth had gone dry, he felt nauseous.

Theo leaned down and kissed her softly, after a few seconds their kiss deepened. After what seemed like forever to Draco, they broke free of each other breathing heavily. Both of them looking at each other with a longing Draco recognized.

"This is the last time." Hermione whispered.

Theo wasted no time in capturing her lips with his own again. He backed her into a desk and grabbed her by her hips, lifting her to sit up on the desk. His hands found their way underneath her skirt as her hands made quick work of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off him hurriedly.

Draco turned away from the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He couldn't watch anymore. Not only did he feel betrayed, but he also felt like a pervert spying on them. As he walked away from the classroom he could hear Hermione's moans, he waved a hand behind him and cast a non verbal silencing spell on the room.

* * *

It was over two hours before Theo appeared back in the Slytherin common room. Draco had been sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, thinking of all the ways things had gone so horribly for him that year. He had wanted to bring honor back to his family name. He had wanted to atone all the wrongs he had done. He had wanted to finally get in the good graces of Hermione Granger.

He had been trying all year to gather the courage to just talk to her. He knew she probably hated him for all the years of torment he had put her through, for what she had endured during the war under his roof at the Manor. Yes there had been many mistakes that he had made when it came to the Gryffindor Princess but this year was supposed to change all of that. He had studied her for months since school started, so how had he missed this?

How had he missed that she had been shacking up with Theo? It was at this point in his thoughts that the man in question made his appearance back in the common room. He took a seat across from Draco and just stared into the fire.

Draco felt like he was owed an explanation. He glared at Theo waiting for him to notice and ask him why he was glaring, when he didn't it just angered Draco even more.

"How bloody dare you." The words were low and cold as they passed his lips. Theo looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Come again mate?" He asked.

"You knew how I felt about her! You've KNOWN how I've felt about her for years! Merlin Theo you're engaged! So tell me why you felt the need to take the only woman I've ever held this much affection for into your bed?"

Theo didn't even look ashamed. He leaned back in his chair and put his head in his hands. Draco kept staring at him waiting for some sort of response. After what seemed like hours, but was only a mere minute, Theo let out a long sigh.

"Yes Draco I've known how you felt about her for years. But if you don't recall I fell for her shortly after you became obsessed with her. It was hard not to when all you bloody did was talk about her. It was only a matter of time before I started actually paying attention to her."

"You have never felt the same way about her as I have!" Draco snarled at him.

"Maybe not the exact same way, no. I wasn't obsessed with how pure she was but how she wasn't a pureblood, how she was everything we were taught to be but could never come close to. I didn't obsess over how she shouldn't be as powerful or smart as she was. I fell for the person that she is! I fell for how fucking beautiful she is every time she has the answer to a question. I fell for her laugh and how it's always different depending on what the situation is. I fell for her loyalty and her bravery and her kindness and I took the time to get to know each and every quality she has. I didn't hide behind a wall like you. I don't even know how you can say you love her. You don't even know her." Theo yelled back at him.

"I never got the chance to know her! I-"

"You had every chance to know her you just never took it! Instead of hurling insults at her you could have been paying her compliments! If anything you've had the last few months to try to get to know her. Harry and Ron didn't come back and she spends most of her time alone away from the friends that did come back! The war took its toll on everyone but how do you think she feels? She was on the front line longer than anyone else! She was lonely and spending an unhealthy amount of time in the library even for her. We bumped into each other there one night and just started talking." Theo sat back in his chair and stared into the fire, Draco watched as he got a far off look in his eyes like he was remembering everything he was saying in detail.

"It just happened one night, we were in the library talking about the war and then we were snogging on the table. It was supposed to be a one time thing, a stress reliever she said, we just got caught up. But then it happened again and again and before I knew it I didn't want to stop. I've tried everything to get out of marrying Daphne, even knowing my Mother would never approve of us. I love her Draco. I fell in love with her back then, I love her now and I will never stop loving her." Theo's voice was hoarse and Draco swore he could see tears forming in his eyes.

Draco was stunned. How could he feel betrayed if that was truly how Theo felt about her. How had he missed that his friend had fallen as he had? Theo would never know the depths of how he felt about Hermione. Draco wasn't into sharing his emotions, even with a close friend. Apparently he wasn't very good at picking up on the emotions of his close friends either.

"Theo….I –"

"It doesn't matter anymore. She ended it. If anything Draco this is your chance. If she feels even half as shitty as I do right now she needs a friend. She needs a shoulder to cry on and she has no one. Go be what she needs." Theo looked completely defeated.

Draco didn't move. He was unsure of what to say or do. He had been so angry he never really considered that maybe perhaps Theo really had fallen in love with her.

"Go Draco. Before I change my mind."

"If you really loved her then why won't you fight for her?" Draco asked. Theo looked at him sharply and sneered.

"Do you really think I would just let her go without a fight? Mother may have not wanted to be part of the war again but it doesn't change the way she feels about Muggleborns. She told me if I didn't honor the contract to marry Daphne then she would find a way to get rid of Hermione. I even tried owling Harry for help and the owl was intercepted. She then told me if she had to she would tell Daphne what was going on and let Daphne deal with it her own way. I am not subjecting Hermione to a life of terror and constantly having to look over our shoulders to make sure she's safe. I love her enough to let her go Draco."

"And you're just going to marry Daphne and watch Hermione from afar? Theo you can't live your life like that." Draco argued.

"You did. You've been obsessed with her for years Draco. So get to know her. Fall in love with her like I did, the right way. I think I could live with it if she ended up with you, because I know in your own twisted way you do love her, even though you have no idea who she is." Theo said.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Draco stood and turned towards the door. He placed a hand on Theo's shoulder before walking out of the common room and to the one place where he knew he would find her.

* * *

He walked down the aisles of books searching for her. There was no one in the library this late at night, even Madame Pince was no where to be found. He found her in a small corner with a lone table away from all the other study tables. She was curled up in the seat, against the window, staring out at the grounds.

She turned her head to see who was approaching and smirked when she saw it was him. She wiped her eyes and turned back to looking out the window.

"Can I help you Draco?" There was his name again, sounding flawless coming from her lips.

"Hermione…I know…about you and Theo." Draco said, pulling out a chair on the other side of the table and sitting down.

"There is no me and Theo." She smiled sadly.

He didn't know how to respond to that. It was his first civil conversation with her ever, this wasn't how he had always imagined it would go.

"Do you need something Draco? Is there a reason you've sought me out?" There it was again.

"I guess I just figured you might need someone to talk to. Someone who knows a little bit about what's going on." He muttered.

She looked at him and smiled another sad smile. She moved away from the window and repositioned herself back at the table across from him.

"Do you know anything?" She asked him.

"A little, only what he told me, just now." Draco admitted, looking down at the table.

"This is exactly how it started you know? He found me sitting here, alone and lost in my thoughts, gazing out the window. I could never have imagined I would hate being back inside these walls. I knew I could leave any time I wanted to, I was about to leave until he found me. He convinced me to stay, life was ok again, until it wasn't." She said softly.

Draco watched her speak, watched the tears form in her eyes again. He felt sorry for her, sorry for Theo. He felt himself wanting to help them in that moment.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"It has nothing to do with you, why are you sorry?" Hermione asked him, looking up at him curiously.

"I'm sorry for everything. Everything I've ever done and everything I haven't. Everything I've ever been towards you. I'm sorry that you feel alone and that you don't feel right being back here. I'm sorry you don't have your friends with you this year, although I have a feeling that if you did things wouldn't have happened with Theo."

"You're probably right. For what it's worth I'm sorry too." She whispered. Draco's eyes shot up from the table to hers.

"You have nothing to apologize to me for." He said.

"But I am sorry Draco. I'm sorry that your parents dragged you into their war. I'm sorry that you were forced to take the Dark Mark and do his bidding. I'm sorry that you had to grow up the way that you did, that it turned you into the boy you were, although I have a feeling that if your life hadn't gone that way we wouldn't be sitting here right now." She echoed.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"Because you had to go through all those things to be the man you are today. You are a much better man than your Father ever was Draco. Now you have the chance to freely be a good man."

"I'm only hoping that the world will give me that chance, instead of just damning me because of my name. Because of my mark." Draco looked back down to the table. Hermione reached across and laid her hand on his arm, right over the Dark Mark.

"You have to trust that people are good Draco, that people will give you that chance. There will be people who need a lot of convincing, but you can't lose hope." He wanted to hear his name on her lips forever.

"What about you? Do you think you can give me a chance?" He asked her. She pulled her hand away from his arm and looked out the window again.

"I've been giving you a chance since I saw you get off the train our first day back." She said softly. Draco just looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"I can't promise you the same kind of friendship that Theo and I had." She looked back at him.

Theo's words echoed in his mind mixed with Hermione's from just moments ago. _She needs a friend…this is exactly how it started._

"I'm not asking you to promise me anything. Like I said before, I just want a chance to change. I'll take what I can get Hermione." Draco said.

"Ok." A small smile crossed her face before she turned and looked back out the window.

"Ok." He echoed, a small smile formed on his face as he watched her.

That was exactly how it started.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Please **review**! I would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Please Read

Just wanted to give a quick reminder to those of you who followed the story this is a one shot so it's complete. The companion piece was just uploaded however and I will be uploading one more piece within the week. Thank you all for your support.

Cinnamon


	3. Please Read 2

Hello all! Just wanted you guys to know that I appreciate the support I've received for these stories. The third and final one-shot was just uploaded so I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

Cinnamon


End file.
